Various systems may provide users with images of different locations. Some systems provide users with panoramic images having a generally wider field of view. While there is no fixed definition of a panoramic image, panoramic images may include those which simply provide an unbroken view of a scene or more technically, images having a field of view which is greater than that of the human eye, for example, 180 degrees or greater. Some panoramic images may provide a 360 degree view of a location. In this regard, a panoramic image may comprise a single image or a series of images stitched together to form a single scene.
In some examples, systems which provide users with 360 degree panoramic images may store and access a large number of images associated with roads and other geographic features. When users request any panorama in a large geographic region, these systems may want to show them the most interesting or important panoramic image in the region as well as the portion of that image which is most interesting, important or useful. Because these images include the entire field of view for a location, determining which portion of this image is most interesting, important, or useful may be extremely difficult.